Bite Me
by Padfootette
Summary: Set in sixth year but instead of Draco getting sectumsempra cast on him Harry does instead after Crabbe and Goyle find the book by the one and only half blood prince that contains the spell once Crabbe and Goyle find out about Harry's romantic feelings for Draco. However, thinking hurting their friends enemy will please Draco after telling him about Potters secret
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters or recognised places belongs to me they all belong to JK Rowling; I'm just using them in a different way than she did. The only thing that belongs to me is Harry's new home, the plot and Draco and Harry's future children.

**Warnings:** Malepreg, MalexMale couples and sex if you don't like don't read. But that is much later on in the story.

**Chapter One,**

Harry looked into the mirror in front of him staring at his reflection. After returning to Hogwarts he had found that there was hardly anywhere he could go just to be alone for a while. The great hall was always packed with students demanding why he had yet to stop the Dark Lord and blaming him for the death of their dead loved ones after an article in the paper or a black envelope had arrived via an important looking owl from the Ministry declaring the death of a student's relative. He had finally slipped away from his best friends who had taken to following him everywhere, if one left his side then another came forward to take their place causing him to feel trapped and claustrophobic due to never having a moment of piece alone with only himself for company.

The room of requirement was his first destination but soon realised that the room was too well known after Ron and Hermione had found him asking once again about his health before persuading him to leave to join them in the library with the rest of his friends. So he had come here to the girl's bathroom on the second floor where Myrtle roamed. However, she never nagged or forced him to talk to her after she had first seen him instead she had just welcomed him to her bathroom once again before settling on the window ledge and leaving him to his much needed silence.

His reflection looked nothing like his normal bespectacled gaze instead his eyes were sunken in a too pale and thin face. Dark bruises lay beneath his dull green eyes from too little sleep and he knew that he had not been eating enough as the usual extra fat he put on after returning to Hogwarts from the Dursleys was nonexistent leaving him able to feel his every rib through his now too baggy school robes. He knew he should be taking better care of himself but he just didn't seem the point anymore; his godfather and one of the only ones who actually cared about him is dead and the other Remus was no longer talking to him not that Harry could blame him Harry blamed himself for it.

If only he hadn't been so stupid as to believe Voldemort's vision but now it was too late his father figure was no longer here and his uncle of sorts wanted nothing to do with him, he'd never felt so alone in his life. He knew he was spiralling dangerously into a deep depression but he just couldn't seem to pull himself out no matter how hard he tried. And to make matters worse he was in love with his supposed school rival Draco Malfoy and he knew that some of Draco's friends knew and if no when they told Draco, Harry knew he'd be disgusted not that Harry could blame him as he wasn't much to look at and he didn't even know if Draco was gay but he wasn't about to test that theory.

Looking at his watch Harry saw that it was past curfew and decided it was time to head back to the Gryffindor Common room, least he be caught by Snape. But luck it seemed was once again not on his side as he was nearing the seventh floor he was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he'd bumped into the object of his affections, bouncing off of a hard muscled back and landing rather painfully on the floor bringing him effectively out of his thoughts. Looking up Harry could feel his face go a bright scarlet as he looked at Draco from his position, luckily he hadn't knocked Draco to the floor as he knew he'd be getting his arse kicked if he did. "I'm sorry." Harry mumbled as he scrambled to his feet and rushing off to the common room without a second look back as the loud laughter of Crabbe and Goyle followed him up the corridor.

"What is so funny?" Draco snapped as he watched his long time crush and recently found mate flee up the corridor as if he was being chased by Hell Hounds. "Don't you know?" Crabbe sneered at him through his laughter. Draco growled at them to tell him what was so funny unless they wanted to find themselves in the Hospital Wing as he could feel his fangs starting to elongate.

"I thought at least Pansy would have told you." Goyle chuckled this time but stopped and held his hands up in surrender when Draco's growling increased. "Okay. Okay calm down Draco. That little freak that just bumped into you is in love with you. That's why he's not eating or anything anymore he's hoping you'll love him too." Goyle laughed.

"As if," Crabbe continued. "Who could love him he's not even anything to look at or even that smart. Don't tell us you haven't noticed him stairing at you with a dopey look on his face that Pansy gets when she looks at you that's how we figured it out. Maybe we should teach him a lesson, after all that he and his friends have done to us." Crabbe mused chuckling darkly this time.

"NO!" Draco shouted Crabbe and Goyle looked at him in shock and a little bit of anger but before they could say anything Draco hurriedly continued. "No I want to do this myself after all the freak has...feelings for me after all does he not. Go back to the Common room I'll come in a bit once I have thought of something to do to him." Draco ordered them. He hated himself for his thoughts but it was the only way for him to get them to leave without them causing a scene or asking questions. 'Now all I need to do is figure out a way to prove to Harry that I return his feelings and that he is my mate. I never even thought that Harry would return my feelings, now I know the reason why he's not eating but it can't be the only reason there has to be something else?' Draco thought as he paced up and down the corridor.

But little did he know Crabbe and Goyle were planning on attacking Harry in Myrtle's bathroom tomorrow as they'd noticed when they followed him a few days ago that he always went there and stayed there till after curfew. They knew once they attacked him not only will no one find him until it was too late but they'd also get back into Draco's good books which they'd been falling from for a while now.


	2. Chapter 2: Ambushed

**Chapter Two, Ambushed**

Harry sighed as he entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom again for Merlin knows how many times since he'd started his Sixth year, he was fed up of Hermione keep having a go at him all the time. Was it so wrong that he wanted some along time to himself his godfather and adopted father had just been murdered for putty sake and all Hermione kept on about was him talking about as she read that it helps to talk and that he shouldn't be going off on his own and stop acting so moody.

Didn't she know that everyone was different and handled grief differently, no of course she didn't she only saw things in black and white and only believed what books or Dumbledore told her. For the supposed brightest witch of get age she was certainly the most closed minded person he'd ever met.

He stood in front of the mirror holding tightly as he was overcome with a dizzy spell he knew he should be eating but he hadn't been able to stomach anything everything just tasted like cardboard to him. He knew Neville and Luna had noticed as well as Seamus and Dean if the concerned looks shot his way were anything to go by as he no longer went to the Great Hall for food in fact he hadn't eaten at all since last week when he ran into Draco, something that Hermione had a go at him about (the lack of food she didn't know about him running into Draco or he'd never hear the end of it).

He knew he looked worse off than he did last week a fact that was proven as he looked in the mirror: his skin was stretched tight over his bones that you could see clearly through the skin, his skin had also taken on a waxy grey colour in fact he looked like death warmed up and the slightest puff of air could blow him over. His body was also covered in scars and healing cuts from where he'd started self harming himself, he knew he needed help but he honestly thought that he didn't need it nor deserved it not that anyone would want to help him anyway he was a dirty little freak who deserved to die.

That was why when Crabbe and Goyle burst into Myrtle's bathroom shouting at him trying to get a reaction out of him he didn't respond just stood there unblinkingly at them which for some reason only seemed to make them more angry not that Harry really cared he felt that he deserved all the anger that was thrown at him. Which was why when they both shot the Sectumsempra curse at him Harry didn't even bat an eyelid when both pure white lights shot at him he didn't move out of their path. He didn't even make a sound of protest when white hot agony shot through him as he collapsed to the floor blood pouring out of the many lacerations to his body.

The last thing he saw before his eyes closed as he waited for death to take him was Crabbe and Goyle's smirking faces as exited the bathroom a "we've got you now Potter." Leaving their lips as his eyes closed for what he hoped was the last time.


	3. Chapter 3: Searching, but is it too late

Chapter Three, Searching, but is it too late?

Crabbe and Goyle couldn't stop laughing since they left Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They just knew that they would be back in Draco's good books now. Finally composing themselves as much as they could for them anyway, they entered the Slytherin Common room with smug grins on their faces which made the other Slytherins suspicious and some what nervous, not of them but of what they'd done and whether it would have bad repercussions on them and their house.

Crabbe and Goyle stood stupidly at the entrance of the Common room looking wildly around the room trying to spot Draco among the Fifth to Seventh Years who were the only ones in the Common room at this time. Finally they spotted Draco sitting in a black leather winged backed chair in front of the fire reading his Ancient Runes book. They made their way over to him still with the goofy smug look on their face as they took a seat opposite him on the black leather sofa.

"Where have you two been?" Draco drawled in a bored voice like he didn't care where they'd been still with his head in his book. When he got no answer he looked up with a scowl on his face which quickly turned to suspicion mixed with dread as he feared what they'd done and hoped it didn't contain Harry as they'd been obsessed with 'teaching Potter a lesson' ever since Harry had bumped into him the other night. Schooling his face into a cool mask, Draco was thankful that they were so dumb they wouldn't have even noticed the dread that passed over his face, he asked them again where they'd been. "I asked you where you've been? You better answer me this time otherwise you will regret it." Draco sneered at them.

Smirking proudly at themselves they proudly proclaimed everything that they had done. "We did a number on Potter good and by the time someone finds him it will be too late." said Goyle high fiveing Crabbe. The two thugs were too busy praising each other on what they had done that they didn't notice Draco's face twisting into rage; that is until it was too late. "What was that for?" Goyle shouted as he rubbed his now sore and most likely broken jaw from where Draco had just punched him and Crabbe.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? WHAT WAS THAT FOR? YOU ATTACKED HARRY! MY MATE WHEN I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE! WHAT DID YOU DO? TELL ME!" Draco roared at them he could feel his fangs starting to elongate and he knew that he was attracting attention to himself but he didn't care. Crabbe and Goyle exchanged worried looks they had never seen Draco like this before and nor did they know or realise that the Potter brat was Draco's submissive mate and they were at least smart enough to know what a vampire, especially a dominant vampire as possessive and overprotective as Draco would do if their mate or children were attacked. It was a pity they hadn't remembered this before.

Draco growled at them again this time with his fangs fully formed and his eyes looking like shards of glass as it appeared they weren't going to answer. "We... we b-both c-cast S-Sectumsempra on him." Goyle stuttered being the smartest or the stupidest out of the two depending on how you look at it.

"I'll deal with the pair of you later!" Draco growled through clenched teeth; he was just barely refraining from attacking and draining them dry for even daring to attack his mate. He knew he wouldn't rest until these two threats were permanently dealt with, but right now Harry was more important. Using his vampire speed Draco raced out of the Slytherin Common Room only to crash into his Head of House and Godfather Professor Severus Snape in the corridor just outside of the Common Room.

"Just where do you think your going at this hour, Draco?" Professor Snape drawled in his normal baritone voice. Draco didn't answer he just growled and tried to push past his godfather only to find that his feet were stuck to the floor. "Let me go!" Draco growled, "you don't understand what's going on I need to get to Harry."

"As much as I hate Mister Potter I cannot let you drain him dry Draco, over a silly school argument." Professor Snape stopped what he was saying when Draco let out his most ferocious growl yet. "Your one to talk you hate Harry because of what his father did to you, you go on about it enough. And why would I drain my mate, it had nothing to do with school grudges the stupid imbeciles Crabbe and Goyle attacked my mate when I told them not to. They both attacked Harry in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom using Sectumsempra." Draco growled, shocking Professor Snape who was standing there all dignity forgotten as he stood with his mouth wide open like a goldfish; which Draco would have found hilarious if his mate wasn't in grave danger. "Now if you're not going to help me then take this bloody charm off of me so I can get to Harry before it's too late."

Professor Snape shook his head to clear the shock from his system, he couldn't believe that Potter is Draco's mate though he suppose it was rather obvious with the way the two boys fought all the time but right now that wasn't what mattered. What mattered was he needed to get to Potter quickly before he died as it was quite easy to die from one Sectumsempra but to receive two he didn't want to think what state the boy may be in add to that Draco was close to going on a rampage with how injured his mate is, Severus just hoped that he could heal the boy before it was too late otherwise he didn't like to think of what Draco might do.

"Draco I'm going to remove the charm but I do not want you to attack anyone okay? Otherwise it will just waste more time and the more time is wasted the more likely it is that Potter will be dead before we get to him. Do you understand?" Severus asked when he received a growled yes he took off the charm and could barely move out of the way in time as Draco sped past him.

Sighing Severus summoned his Potions bag and took off after his godson he just prayed that Potter could hold on a little longer, but judging by the state of him in Potions this afternoon Severus wasn't very hopeful. He cursed himself and all of the faculty that hadn't done something earlier to help the boy he only hoped that help hadn't come too late.


End file.
